


Homemade cup noodles

by spacewrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffy, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Other, mention of a knife but iggy was just cutting some carrots, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewrites/pseuds/spacewrites
Summary: Iggy is making homemade cup noodles, Arin comes in and decides to give Iggy some affection.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Male Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Homemade cup noodles

The young adviser let out a soft breath as he gently chopped the carrots with the sharp knife in his hand. A familiar warmth wrapped around his waist, hugging his backside and drawing out a sigh of relaxation from Ignis. Tilting his head slightly, he dropped the knife and raised his hand to pet the head resting on his shoulder. "Did you enjoy your nap?" Ignis asked softly, twisting in Arin's arms and wrapping his arms around him.

Arin smiled sheepishly, leaning in to kiss Ignis's nose before nodding gently. "I slept well enough, could've been better if you were nappin' with me." Arin snickered, dropping his head to nuzzle into the adviser's neck. His lips pressing soft kisses to his skin. Ignis hummed, amused as he ran his hands up Arin's back, his fingers tangling into his lover's hair as he tilted his head the other direction to give Arin better access to his neck. He never liked to admit it, but Ignis loved Arin's little affections and innuendos. Maybe he should let Arin take the wheel for once, it might be nice.

Sighing, Arin opened his mouth and bit down on his neck, reddening the skin before giggling softly against him. Pressing a few more kisses to the sensitive skin, Arin lifted his head and leaned his forehead against Ignis's forehead. His eyelids fluttered shut as he rubbed their noses together. Ignis smiled gently, shutting his eyes as he melted into his lover's warmth.

As Arin leaned back, he pressed a kiss to Ignis's nose before nodding towards the partially cut carrots and broccoli. "What're you cooking?" He asked, untangling his arms from Ignis's waist, though he stayed just as close to him.

Ignis chuckled, turning around towards the counter after Arin's arms left his waist. "Last night you mentioned homemade cup noodles- which is just soup in a cup by the way- so I thought I would make some for you." Arin huffed, kissing Iggy's cheek before picking up a piece of carrot and tossing it into his mouth.

"So thoughtful; thank you, love." He smiled gratefully, cupping Ignis's chin and turning his head so he could properly kiss him. "I love you, babe." Ignis melted into the kiss, leaning into his body and hugging him again.

"I love you too, darling." He laid his head down on Arin's chest and hummed in delight, relaxing against him as he listened to his heartbeat.


End file.
